


i'm in love with a strict machine

by larasorna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Bran, Dubious Consent, Evil Bran, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Orgasm Control, Sibling Incest, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Ночи были вовсе не спокойными, хотя и должны были быть.





	i'm in love with a strict machine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm in love with a strict machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994864) by [thefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge). 



I get high on a buzz  
Then a rush when I'm plugged in you  
I connect when I'm flush  
You get love when told what to do

Wonderful electric  
Wonderful electric  
Wonderful electric  
Cover me in you

I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with a strict machine  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with a strict machine

 

strict machine, goldfrapp 

 

Ночи были вовсе не спокойными, хотя и должны были быть.

Урывки одного и того же пугающего сна преследовали ее покой.

Она бежала через богорощу, бежала от чего-то. Она искала выход, но дорога все не заканчивалась. Снег тяжело лежал на ветвях, что задевали землю словно ногти. Осторожный взмах крыльев заставил ее взглянуть наверх. Ее испугали темные брюшка дюжины воронов, что устремились к ней. Их когти рассекали воздух позади, а крики заставляли кровь в венах застывать. Должно было от них она и убегала. Их нападение для нее загадка, на разгадку которой у нее не было времени. Она знала с ужасающей уверенностью, что, если они поймают ее, то разорвут на куски.

Пока она бежала, страх под кожей вскипал как горячий источник. Ее тугой корсет казался темницей, словно она похоронена заживо. Всякий раз к концу сна, она цеплялась за платье намереваясь сорвать его, прежде чем это сделают вороны. Она бежала в ужасе, желая раздеться, желая остаться обнаженной. Это был мрачный вид ужаса.

Старая Нэн рассказывала истории о юных девах, что бросали золотые гребни и рубиновые кольца, где потом на тех местах росли горы и озера что преграждали путь злым духам, преследовавших их. Одна дева сбросила платье, и одежда превратилась в щит. Почему она никогда не расспрашивала Нэн об этом? Почему ей было неинтересно?

Она тянула цепочку на платье пока та не порезала ей палец. В корсете на спине был разрез. Взмах крыльев был ближе. Вороны собирались вонзить в нее свои когти.

Санса проснулась в луже холодного пота. Она была голой — сорвала свою ночную рубашку и нижнее белье. Она лежала посреди кровати, обнимая свое дрожащее тело.

 

***

 

От еды у нее скручивал живот. Она клевала крошки со своей тарелки словно пташка, проводила пальцами по кубку на коленях. Санса пила много вина. Разум шутил над тем, что она превращалась в Серсею, но она не смеялась. Лорды в Большом Зале выражали свою обеспокоенность. Неужели ей не понравился петух? Должны ли они принести что-то еще?

Санса грациозно улыбнулась, ведь их королева не должна показывать слабость. Северяне — капризные люди, несмотря на готовность присягнуть Старкам. Она помнила, как почти каждый дом на севере повернулся к ней спиной, когда та просила забрать Винтерфелл у Болтонов. Она больше не хотела их переоценивать или недооценивать.

Она извинилась, ссылаясь на усталость.

Ей бы хотелось помолиться, но теперь она обходила богорощу.

Она не была в Септе с тех пор как была девочкой. Ее построили для людей Долины за время их прибытия в Винтерфелле. Королева Севера не должна нуждаться в Семерых, это указывало на длительное иностранное влияние. Но она пошла туда все равно.

Санса подходила к каждой статуе, рассматривая мягкие черты на камне. Она не признается ни одной живой душе, но она больше не верила Старым Богам. Ее не тянуло к зияющим красным ртам страшного леса, слишком уж они были строгими. Там не было места сомнениям или двуличию. В то время как в этом тихом помещении было множество лиц, что успокаивали ее. У людей тоже много лиц.

Она остановилась напротив Матери, что с любовью смотрела на маленький сверток в своих руках. Санса протянула руку и коснулась ее холодных рук. Она провела много времени читая молитвы и песни о Матери. Кейтлин говорила, чтобы та не пренебрегала Девой, что обеспечивала спокойный расцвет юности, но Санса не прислушивалась к ней. Ей слишком полюбилось таинство материнства чтобы занимать мысли опасностями внешнего мира. Настоящая забава для нее была внутри. Старая Нэн пугала ее кровавым ложе и бесконечными криками, но это ее не пугало. Как женщина могла создать нового человека? И почему не могли мужчины? Это вызывало любопытство.

Санса опустила руки. Как бы она хотела, чтобы тогда она послушала Кейтлин.

Она прошептала молитву Матери, прося милосердия.

Успокой мои мысли, надели силами, направь на праведный путь…

Слова утратили смысл, а ряд свечей у ног Матери дрожали и догорали. Санса вдохнула едкий дым.

Она осмотрелась. Другие свечи тоже погасли. Все кроме тех, что были у ног Неведомого.

Санса подавила страх, проглотив сладковатый ком в горле.

Ей никогда не нравился Неведомый. Лишь немногие поклонялись ему. Да он и не должен нравится. Он, или точнее оно — извечное неизведанное, лицо смерти. Противоположность жизни Матери. Неведомый может быть полезным, но она не решалась молится ему.

Она медленно подошла к статуе. Лицо у того завешано вуалью. Он держал гладкий череп своими костлявыми руками. Красивее чем Матерь и уродливее Старицы.

Санса смотрела в пустые глазницы.

Неужели ее беспокоила смерть все эти беспокойные ночи? Разве она чувствовала себя небезопасно даже в самом сердце Винтерфелла? Опасно верить в невидимых врагов. Таргариены ведь верили.

Чего ты хочешь от меня?

Ответь.

Неведомый не ответил. Никогда не отвечал. Возможно в этом и смысл, его молчание — ответ.

Но череп не был статичным. Тьма, казалось, вытекала из пустых глазниц липкой и шумной субстанцией — расплавленным шепотом и скрытым шипением.

Она наклонялась пока ее лицо не поравнялось с черепом.

На нем были тонкие трещинки, словно капилляры.

Она накрыла их своими пальцами.

Чувствовалась приятная прохлада, словно обезжиренное молоко в летний день.

Глазницы напоминали рты.

Она могла бы сунуть свои пальцы в этот холод.

Санса наклонилась ближе.

Она не планировала это, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Ее губы прижались к черепу. Он казался мягким как человеческая плоть, что цвела жизнью.

Санса оторвалась, издав крик.

Она вытерла губы.

И вышла из Септы, минуя двор, но не успела и ее вырвало желчью на снег.

 

***

 

Ходили слухи, что она беременна.

Это бы объяснило перепады в настроении, усталость, отсутствие аппетита и частое волнение.

Санса приказала служанке рассказать все, что о ней говорят.

— Они…они думают над тем, кто же отец, Ваше Величество. И если вы выйдете замуж, то сделаете ли его королем.

Санса рассмеялась, когда осталась наедине.

Ей почти хотелось дабы слухи были правдой. Бастард без отца был бы менее страшным раскладом.

Но слухи не утихнут, когда ее живот не будет расти.

Может быть она больна? Может умирает?

Нет.

Она пережила тиранов. Она пережила мертвых. Она не умрет от испуга.

Но исчезли ли мертвецы навсегда? Может это послание из-за Стены?

Она начала лихорадочно составлять письмо Джону.

На полпути она помотала головой, скомкала пергамент и бросила в огонь.

Он не станет смеяться над ее выдумками, возможно даже поверит. Но он будет волноваться и волноваться бессмысленно. Джон в этом очень хорош.

Санса заставила себя вернуться к работе. Она рассматривала вопрос об демаркации кордонов вдоль Стены. Она сделала пару отметин и смотрела как чернильные кляксы сходились на страницах и объединялись в темные кратеры меж словами.

Она заснула на месте с пером между пальцами.

Перо было жирным на вкус. В ее рту был ворон.

Она закричала.

 

***

 

Кошмары преследовали ее куда бы та не пошла.

В богороще не было безопасно, как и в Септе, и в ее покоях, в солярии и в Большом Зале.

В Винтерфелле не безопасно.

В такие времена она скучала по своей лютоволчице.

Или скорей она скучала по чувству тоски по ней.

Слова ее служанки упрямо напомнили о себе.

«Они думают над тем, кто же отец…и, если вы выйдете замуж, сделаете ли его королем».

В этом не было смысла.

Не было никакого отца.

«Да, — послышался голос старой Нэн из могилы, — но есть король».

Санса поставила кубок с вином.

Вытерла губы.

Есть король.

 

***

 

Она удивилась, что он не был первым о ком она подумала. Почему она погрязла в темноте последний месяц. Словно ее разум был затуманен.

Ох.

— Ваша Светлость?

Мейстер спокойно ждал ее указаний.

Санса смотрела на перо в руке и возилась со своей цепью.

Бран должен знать почему ее преследуют эти неестественные видение. Он знает все.

Но в этом и проблема, так ведь?

Что там Мизинец ей говорил? Веди каждую битву в своем разуме?

Что если туман, череп, вороны…вороны….

Что если Бран, король, что если…

— Ваше Величество?

Санса улыбнулась.

— Передайте моему брату, что я скучаю и мне нужен его совет.

 

***

 

В Королевской Гавани было тихо и спокойно.

Возможно из-за разрухи и опустошения.

Тем не менее было нечто тревожное в этом толстом слое спокойствия. Даже молотки строителей не беспокоили ее. Стройка была незаметной. Граждане устало сновали, словно паутина обвивалась вокруг их ног.

Колеса карет беззвучно катились по булыжникам.

Она бы предпочла проехаться на своей лошади к Красному Замку, но она все еще чувствовала слабость.

Санса напела про себя, просто чтобы услышать какой-нибудь звук. Запах жареного, ужасной кремации, все еще стоял в воздухе.

Она поднесла носовой платок к лицу.

Кое-что пронизывает ее сознание, когда карета начала подниматься и проезжать мимо руин Септы.

Она одна.

Нет, это неправда. С ней ее свита. И она скоро увидится с Джилли и Бриенной. Она по ним скучала.

Но тем не менее, она не могла ничего поделать, она чувствовала себя одиноко, словно она пришла сюда без охраны, защиты. Словно она голая…

В ее воспоминаниях вороны взмахнули крыльями.

Она схватилась за свою цепь.

Когда они увидятся, он успокоит ее. Король утихомирит ее разум.

Или нет.

 

***

 

— Сестра.

Он не особо изменился. Возможно, стал выше, если это вообще можно к нему применить.

Когда тепло вернулось в столицу, он скинул меха и теперь был одет в простую тунику, элегантную и царскую. Она почти завидовала. Знала, что выглядит впечатляюще, но порой, она чувствовала себя обманщицей.

Бран Сломленный не сидел там, где раньше был трон. Нет, скорее немного в стороне, в тени.

Он неспешно оказался рядом, и она почувствовала внезапное желание преклонить колено.

Санса одернула себя. Она, в конце концов, не его подданная.

Его глубокий, но незатуманенный взгляд, казалось, скользил по ней.

С тех пор как ее брат стал Трехглазым Вороном, этот взгляд не переставал скользить. Словно она была в движении, словно плыла по реке, а его глаза следили за тем чтобы она не проплыла сквозь водопад.

— Пошли, — сказал он, подавая руку. Движения плавные, а пальцы тонкие.

Она почувствовала дежавю.

Санса бодро улыбнулась, остановившись перед его креслом и наклонилась к его лбу как она обычно делала.

Воздух в ее легких был загрязнен пеплом Королевской Гавани, поэтому ей было трудно дышать.

Его кожа казалась знакомой в незнакомом смысле.

Она сделала шаг назад. На мгновение, всего лишь на секунду, его глаза превратились в две пустых впадины.

Санса открыла рот.

Его глаза карие, тусклые и обнадеживающие.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — выдыхает она, — царствование идет тебе.

— Разве, — категорически отвечает он, это совсем не похоже на вопрос. Его взгляд все еще скользил по ней словно та была светящейся рыбкой Талли. — Тебе идет больше.

Санса смущенно расправила плечи.

— Вижу у тебя есть прогресс в восстановлении столицы.

— Я многому научился у Брана Строителя, — он сжал губы.

Ей понадобилось время дабы понять, что он имел ввиду. Санса попыталась подумать о том далеком времени, но почти что потеряла самообладание.

Бран снова заговорил:

— Тебя что-то беспокоит. В твоем письме мало что прояснилось.

Санса криво улыбнулась:

— Уверена, ты знаешь больше, чем я могу тебе рассказать.

— Но мне бы хотелось услышать это от тебя. — Его слова произнесены шелковым монотонном, но в этой просьбе было нечто любопытное. Она чувствовала это любопытство. Он откатил кресло указывая на то, чтобы та шла за ним.

 

***

 

Розовый мрамор превратился в оранжевый, когда солнце село за горизонт.

С террасы открывалась вид на гавань и чахлые оливковые деревья, покрытые пеплом.

Море было спокойным и серым даже в сиянии солнца.

Санса помнила, как обедала с матерью короля в этих покоях. Серсея пыталась заставить ее произнести ею желаемое. Это было ужасной игрой, но теперь она почти скучала по этому.

Бран был на краю террасы, сложив руки на коленях.

— Не думала ли ты, что у тебя тоже есть определенные способности, которые есть у всех нас?

— Способности? — Санса облизнула губы.

— Варгование.

— Ты имеешь ввиду Арью и Джона?

— И тебя, да. Не такого уровня как у меня, но оно есть. У всех Старков есть что-то от Детей.

Санса подошла к краю террасы:

— Я…я никогда не думала об этом. Это не казалось чем-то вероятным. И сейчас не кажется.

— Это проявилось бы раньше, если бы твоя лютоволчица не была убита.

Память о Леди удушала, но она не позволила этому проявиться. Вместо этого она рассмеялась — определенный трюк, которому она научилась у Серсеи.

— Ты ожидаешь, что я поверю в мое….в мое проявление скрытых сил?

Бран наклонил голову. В его движениях всегда было что-то высокомерное, но теперь, будучи королем он был еще и величественным.

И все же, корона очеловечивала его.

Он казался ей человеком с завышенным о себе мнением.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, что с тобой происходит, — ответил он.

Морской бриз пах копченым мясом. Она смотрела как в воздухе танцевала прядь волос. Они победили, но это все еще напоминало ей о кровавой резне.

— У меня есть подозрения.

— И какие же?

Санса посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Ты делаешь это со мной.

— Отлично.

Санса приоткрыла губы. Над верхней губой выделился пот:

— Ты…отлично? Как ты можешь…как ты можешь сидеть здесь и…

— Хорошо, что ты догадалась. Я проверял твой разум для прокладывания пути. Как канал.

— Проверял мой…ты пытал меня!

— Нет, это не настоящая пытка, — Бран легонько покачал головой.

Санса чувствовала, как гнев вскипал внутри:

— Как ты смеешь?! Ты не имеешь права вторгаться в мой разум.

— Я всего лишь открыл его. Не более не менее. Как я и сказал, у тебя нет лютоволка чтобы охранять тебя.

— Мне не нужна твоя охрана!

Она слышала. Теперь она звучала не как Королева Севера. Она была напугана и совсем юной. Это злило ее еще сильнее.

— Я думала, что больна или что схожу с ума. Я не зверушка для твоих экспериментов. Я твоя родная кровь, твоя сестра!

— Да. Вот именно! С кем же еще мне это делать?

Его логика безупречна.

Сансу начало тошнить. Она не могла поверить ему. Но, все же, верила.

Ее злость заставляла ее желать причинить ему боль. Она приблизилась к креслу.

— В следующий раз как вздумаешь сделать нечто подобное, ожидай армию у ворот.

Бран взглянул на нее:

— Как быстро ты пошла против своей родной крови.

— Я напишу Джону и Арье, — Санса проигнорировала его.

Бран снова улыбнулся:

— Письма не дойдут. Боюсь, ты осталась одна.

Одна. Одна.

Чувство давило словно она поднималась на холм.

Санса схватилась за кресло и нависла над ним:

— Ты не смеешь мне угрожать, или тебе останется недолго быть королем.

Бран перестал улыбаться. Он не был смущен, лишь недовольным.

— Разве так выражают благодарность?

Прежде чем Санса поняла, что происходит, он был в ней. Она чувствовала вторжение словно лезвие ножа. Поспешно и аккуратно. Ничего ей не оставляя.

Его глаза стали костью.

Она опустилась на колени перед ним, но ее разум протестовал. Санса чувствовала руку марионеточника, что ласкала ее позвоночник.

Каким-то образом он оказался позади нее, шепча в ухо, пока все еще был в ней.

«Кейтлин ведь научила тебя словам вежливости. Так что же мы говорим Трехглазому Ворону за то, что он открыл наш разум?»

Одна рука щекотала позвоночник до хруста. Другая обернулась вокруг голосовых связок.

Санса все еще могла дышать, но ей было трудно. Его хватка была легкой, почти что дразнящей.

Она упиралась в его отсутствующие колени. Мальчишки в кресле не было.

Он был в ней.

Санса боролась со словами во рту, глотая их.

— Спасибо, — наконец-то ответила она.

Мгновением погодя, его зрачки снова были коричневыми. Она тяжело задышала, и ее голова упала ему на колени.

Бран гладил ее волосы, убирая влажные пряди от лица.

Большим пальцем он вытер слезу в ее глазу.

Санса дрожала, не в силах оторваться. Она почти что задыхалась от рыданий.

Его голос был воплощением самообладания.

— Тише. Станет лучше, я обещаю.

 

***

 

Джилли прикладывала холодные компрессы ко лбу.

Шторы зашторены, а платье ее больше не обременяло.

Санса хотела все ей рассказать, но что-то не давало ей покоя. Что-то тяжелое.

Осторожность.

— Его Величество сказали, что Вы упали в обморок. Вы плохо ели, как я погляжу.

Санса слабо улыбнулась:

— Ты бы не могла что-нибудь взять для меня с кухни?

Джилли была лишь рада услужить.

Когда Санса осталась одна, то спрятала голову в подушку и закричала.

Когда крик прекратился, она легла на спину и уставилась в потолок.

Ей нужно подумать. Ей нужно думать быстро.

Кому при дворе она может доверять? Кто не будет подвергнут опасности из-за нее?

И что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что Арья и Джон далеко? Намекал ли он на то что…

Нет, это бы заняло много лишней работы. Все это манипулирование временем.

Одинокий волк погибает, но стая выживает.

Письма не дойдут. Боюсь, ты осталась одна.

Она встала с кровати.

Старки были разбросаны на все четыре стороны, столица превратилась в пепел, а он теперь был единственным держателем власти.

Санса почувствовала головокружение, но все же ясность. Правда в том, что она давно не чувствовала себя такой живой. Следует позвать Тириона, она должна встретится с ним тайно. Он сможет ей помочь собрать все в едино.

Нужно записать все на бумаге, на случай если…

Карканье прозвучало словно смех, и ее кровь застыла.

Санса прижала руку ко рту.

Она боялась взглянуть, но она должна.

Санса бросила взгляд через плечо.

Ворон сидел на спинке кровати.

Глаза его были молочно-белыми.

Птица голодно смотрела на нее.

Санса опустила одну ногу на пол.

Ворон каркал предупреждение.

Если она сделает еще шаг, то он нападет.

Она отступила и подчинилась. Пока.

Санса легла обратно. Голова покоилась на подушке.

Ворон наблюдал, развернув свои крылья.

Санса снова почувствовала горячие источники под кожей.

Она хотела разорвать свою одежду, простыни и подушки. Хотела смотреть как разлетаются перья.

Она прикрыла глаза, зная, что не уснет.

Но сон захватил ее раньше, чем пришла Джилли.

 

***

 

Она бежала по богороще.

Взмах крыльев преследовал ее по всему лабиринту из снега.

Она ненавидела ощущение опавших листьев под ногами.

Запах скворечника.

Она споткнулась и упала.

Желудки птиц уже набились ею. Она слышала, как они готовились пировать.

Санса сжалась на земле.

Она заметила сапоги рядом со своей головой.

Посмотрела вверх.

Ее брат стоял над ней, сложив руки за спиной.

Он сделал шаг, еще один. Он ходил.

Бран ходил вокруг нее. Его каблуки тонули в снегах, отрывая землю и заляпывая ей лицо.

Санса пыталась отползти.

Он поднял ногу и прижал сапог к ее спине. Ему хорошо известно где применять давление, он хорошо выучил анатомию своего ухудшения.

— Ты не сможешь ходить, но сможешь летать.

Его голос прижимал ее сильнее.

Пальцы Сансы скребли снег до тех пор, пока не начали кровоточить. Она не понимала.

«Я не могу летать» — подумала она.

«Пташка? Они ведь так тебя зовут?» — без чувств спросил он. Словно констатировал факт. — «Конечно же ты умеешь летать».

 

***

 

Совет был обеспокоен. Санса приехала лишь вчера, а уже заболела.

Сэм обвинял грязный воздух и стресс от путешествия.

Бриенна думала, что ее леди переутомилась.

Тирион размышлял над возможно иной причиной недуга. Правление не всегда дается легко, даже для избранных.

Бран Сломленный сообщил, что его сестра пробудет в Королевской Гавани до выздоровления.

— Мы все позаботимся о ней, — тихо сказал он, глядя вдаль. — И я позабочусь чтобы ее разум был в покое.

Никто не спорил с королем.


End file.
